100 Sparkified Drabbles
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: 100 Drabbles that are successfully Sparkified! 10/10 COMPLETE!
1. 1 to 10

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (1-10) by AndromedaMarine**

--

No Cell Phone Service (1)

"This is really, really ironic," John whined, waving his iPhone around. "I swear it's karma."

Rodney snickered. "No cell service in Pegasus," he laughed.

The phone was blinking 'searching for service.' "This is so stupid."

"Did you really expect to get any?" he asked with a wink. "Service, I mean. Cell service," he stammered, inwardly laughing at the major's expression.

"No...and yes." He smiled, his mind wandering to the woman who was very attractive, and just happened to be the leader of the expedition.

Rodney shook his head and walked away, knowing exactly what John Sheppard was thinking.

--

Almost (2)

"Have you told her yet?" Rodney asked incredulously. "You are such a procrastinator."

John shrugged. "I almost did, but the words weren't right at the time."

Rodney stomped in a circle. "If you won't, then I will!"

John snorted into his coffee. "Do you know how stupid that would sound coming from you? I mean, come on! It wouldn't sound right coming from you."

Rodney grumbled. "I really do hate you."

He smiled sweetly. "No, you don't. If you did I would already be dead."

"Just tell her the truth!"

John had almost told Elizabeth he loved her. Ten minutes later, he did.

--

The Hidden Desserts (3)

_Author's Note: Written at the request of and for the title prompt given by sparklyshimmer2010._

She smelled them, she knew she did. It was distinctly chocolatey, and its smell permeated the room. He'd hidden them! "John," she asked sweetly and innocently, "where are the desserts?" She heard him snort in the bedroom.

"Hidden," he shot back.

"Where?"

"None of that, now. It's for later."

She looked in all the usual hiding spots. Nothing! "You sure? It smells really good."

"Later, Elizabeth."

"How much later?"

John walked up to her and drew her into a kiss. "Now later." He revealed a chocolate soufflé. "This was the hidden dessert. And so was this." He kissed her again.

--

No Fun (4)

"You're no fun," she pouted, crossing her arms. "Please? I really want to. I thought you'd be the first to even request it, and now you won't even go with me."

John sighed. "I have work, you know that."

"Work that can be done later," she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm putting my work off."

John sighed again. He eyed her, working out what to say. "Oh, alright," he said after a few minutes.

Elizabeth clapped her hands like Vala Jackson often did. "Good! I've wanted to go swimming for the _longest_ time!"

--

Trouble on the Lido Deck (5)

One word described John Sheppard: trouble. And although Atlantis technically didn't have a Lido Deck, Rodney came to call the control room as such. And at the moment, trouble was on the Lido Deck. John was in Elizabeth's office.

"Lunch?" he asked, settling into the chair fronting her desk.

"Turkey sandwiches, huh?"

John nodded. "Dessert, too. We can eat on the pier."

Elizabeth mocked a thinking face. "Sounds good. Can you keep Rodney away this time?"

John winked. "I've learned a few tricks. And I've earned the nickname 'Trouble.'"

She laughed. "No kidding. Lead the way, trouble." She took his hand and they went to lunch.

--

Crap, Indeed (6)

"You know that's crap, John," Rodney retorted, barely holding back a fit of hysterics. "Crap, indeed."

"Don't go imitating Hermiod," he said, glaring at the Canadian. "And it's not crap. It's true. And shut up."

Rodney smiled. "Ooh, this would make the front page of Atlantis Tabloid if we had one," he said half to himself.

"I'll kill you before you go blabbing," John growled fiercely. "But I'll confiscate your coffee first."

"Fine, it's not crap." Rodney smiled again. "You love Eliz-a-beth," he said in a singsong voice, unable to help it.

"Shut up!" John yelled between his clenched teeth.

--

Gimme Your Sweatshirt (7)

"John, please! It's freezing! Gimme your sweatshirt!" She had her arms wrapped around her middle and she was shivering. "Please, John!"

He tugged the sweatshirt over his head, accidentally pulling his t-shirt up with it. "Here," he said, laughing a little. She snatched it from him and immediately slipped into it, savoring the warmth. "You're welcome, honey," he said, making fun of her. They were sitting on one of the piers, watching the sun set. It was winter.

She scooted closer to him. "Thank you, darling." She reached up and kissed him, eliciting a look of pure surprise.

--

Athosian Tea (8)

"No! Don't drink that!" John yelled from across the clearing as he saw Elizabeth lift a cup of Athosian tea to her lips. After seeing Rodney become particularly insane after the last harvest festival he didn't want to have to deal with an equally insane Elizabeth Weir. He lurched when he saw her down the tea without hesitation, and began sprinting across the clearing to snatch whatever was left away from her. "Oh, God," he said when he saw the glazed look come into her eyes.

She saw him and immediately wobbled forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He decided it wouldn't be too bad. Besides, she was a good kisser.

--

Candlelight (9)

Their glasses chinked as they toasted over the dinner John had bribed from the cooks. They were eating a candlelight dinner in celebration of their engagement. Soon to be John and Elizabeth Sheppard then kissed over the table in the Italian restaurant in Colorado Springs. "This is nice," she commented.

"It would have been even more beautiful if it were on Atlantis," he replied. "A sunset, a light breeze. Perfection, really."

"I don't know. Earth is good too. No Wraith."

"No friends," he said, pouting a little. "But I got you and candlelight."

--

The Alarm Clock (10)

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Elizabeth fumbled for the alarm clock and succeeded in smacking John's head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing where her hand had made contact. "I'm not that annoying," he said thickly, still waking up.

"I never said you were," she replied with the same stupor. "I just hit the wrong side of the bed." She smacked the alarm clock after it emitted its fifteenth _beep_. "You're only annoying when you beg," she said with a smug smile.

He rolled over and gave her a kiss. "Then I won't beg."

**--**

**Chapter Two (11-20) should be coming soon!**


	2. 11 to 20

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (11-20) by AndromedaMarine**

--

Where's My Kiss? (11)

Mistletoe. Elizabeth's office. Rodney's fault. It's not that she didn't want to kiss him, in fact that was so far from the truth. But in her office? In front of everyone meandering around the gateroom? They'd be gossip within a nanosecond! Especially if Rodney was the one who was watching to make sure the kiss did happen.

"Where's my kiss?" John asked quietly, giving her a stunning smile.

"Not here," she said, barely keeping a straight face. "Balcony. I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later Rodney walked in on their very serious lip-lock.

--

Alone? (12)

"I need answers, John," Elizabeth asked as a request rather than a demand. "I can't keep living in a lie." She sighed heavily, leaning on the railing of the Balcony of Sanctity. "Every time you go I get worried sic, because I don't know what will happen to you off-world, or if you'll even come back at all. I don't want it to be too late." She closed her eyes. "I love you."

She thought she was alone there.

"I love you too," John said, stepping out of the shadows to gather her into a hug and a kiss.

--

Desperate Measures (13)

"No excuses, Elizabeth. It _has_ to be done," he said as he flew the cloaked Jumper toward the hive attacking his home. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Elizabeth watched in horror as the blinking dot faded and the radio went to static. "John?" she called, terrified, over the radio. No answer.

After a minute of silence came: "Miss me?" John teased, waltzing into the control room.

Without concern over who saw Elizabeth drew the major into an embrace and kissed him. "Don't _ever_ disappear like that again!!"

After he rid himself of the immobility her kiss caused he smiled. Then kissed her back.

--

No! I Prefer Jumpers (14)

"You. Must. Be. Joking," John whined, staring at her with wide eyes. "NO! I prefer _Jumpers!_"

Elizabeth chuckled as she placed her hands on her his. "And no, you cannot just have Colonel Caldwell simply beam us there. Honeymoons should be normal, unlike our jobs. We are taking the old-fashioned Boeing 787 Dreamliner to Hawai'i. Not a Jumper, and not an Asgard beam." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her new husband. "But we can take a Jumper to the mainland when we get back, if you _really_ want to."

John gathered her in his arms and agreed with a kiss.

--

Infinity (15)

_Author's Note: Despite what you might think, Andromeda _is_ a galaxy._

Infinity. It stretches beyond their grasp on the world – what hundreds they've been to – past even the galaxy of Andromeda and that of the Ori. Its tendrils grasped at the nothingness beyond their comprehension and wound between time itself and the things that have not yet come to pass. Yet what they knew of the universe paled in comparison to the depth of their love, which was destined to last for that aforementioned length of time.

And pained as they were after many-a-war, the two grew even closer than many thought possible. And in their end they shall not end, but live in the hearts of they who loved them, and also as ascended ones. John and Elizabeth live in infinity.

--

After Silence (16)

After the Iratus bug, she was silent. After the storm, she was silent. After the siege, when he flew the Jumper into the belly of the hive, she was silent. After Kolya, and the Wraith dubbed Dorian, she was silent. After epiphany, she was silent. After the long goodbye, she was silent. After Carson died, she was silent.

But it was in her silence that she spoke. She internally screamed at the fact that she could've lost him so many times. Finally the time came when silence wasn't enough.

He'd been ambushed and he barely made it out alive. So after her initial silence Elizabeth went to John and told him the truth: she loved him.

--

I Am Alive (17)

He didn't feel the same. In a way he felt _dead_, although that made no sense whatsoever. Who could blame him? He'd just been fed upon – but his life had been given back – a gift he did not expect to receive for even knew existed. He leaned against the balcony railing and inhaled deeply, trying to feel remotely alive. Nothing worked.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked, joining her second in command.

He shook his head. "I don't feel...alive," he said after a few moments. "It's like my life is still with – what'd I name him? – Dorian, the Wraith."

She looped her arm through his. When he turned to look down at her she took his cheek and reached up, kissing him. "Feel alive yet?" she asked, pulling back. Smiling, he shook his head and kissed her again.

"_I am alive..."_

--

Athosian Tea, Part Two (18)

_Author's Note: Extended into a 10-parter after seeing sparklyshimmer2010's review on the first part. Enjoy!_

Rodney took another sip of the tea and spotted John and Elizabeth across the field in a serious liplock. He sputtered (which probably wasn't his best choice) and began to laugh hysterically.

Teyla and Ronon (who was downing his third cup of Athosian tea and eyeing Teyla with a slightly feral expression) followed Rodney's pointed finger and began to laugh as well.

John had his hands tangled in Elizabeth's hair, and although he hadn't drunk any tea, the substance on her lips was intoxicating. Soon he heard his team laughing at him and he pulled away, smiling down at the slightly off leader.

--

10,000 Year-Old Dead Plants (19)

"And can we lose the ten thousand year old dead plants?' she asked no on in particular as she stared at the distinctly dead tree.

"Yes, ma'am," said a technician whose name was Chuck.

John came up behind her and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. "Oh, why not keep them? Remember, they were here with the _Ancients_." He stressed the last word.

Elizabeth suppressed a laugh. "I suppose, but they're dreary... It reminds me that the Ancients are probably all gone too."

"So we're the new seeds of civilization," John observed, not realizing the implications of his words.

Elizabeth smiled. "Go plant a tree."

--

Fatherless (20)

"Where is daddy?" my daughter, Nara, asked. She was four years old, and very curious. But this time I didn't want to indulge her.

"He's gone, Nara. He's not coming back this time." Ten days ago Colonel Lorne had confirmed my husband's death off-world. Tears clouded my vision and I felt my daughter come to hug me.

"I miss daddy," she said softly.

"I do too."

She was fatherless for twelve years. The ne was found as a nomad on another planet, having no memory of is life. I didn't care how or why; Lorne brought him home.

As John came to know himself, Nara came to know her father.

--

**Sorry it ended with a sort of sad drabble... ****Athosian Tea**** will continue through the last chapter. And chapter three (21-30) is on its way!**


	3. 21 to 30

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (21-30) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Mensa? (21)

Rodney suppressed a laugh when Elizabeth did a double-take.

"He passed _what?_" Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and her jaw was resting comfortably on the floor.

"Mensa. He passed the Mensa test."

"Did...did he join?"

Rodney shook his head. "I don't know why, though..."

Elizabeth paid no further attention to Rodney and she went to find and tease John.

"Mensa?" she said when she found him. He glared at her and before she could tease him further he drew her into a kiss that successfully shut her up.

----

Athosian Tea, Part Three (22)

For a number of what seemed to be very long minutes Elizabeth had a silly smile on her face as John kept her steady.

"Mo...more teea?" she slurred, having difficulty pronouncing even monosyllabic words.

Before John could reply Elizabeth's eyes rolled back and she fainted. She became limp and without thinking, he picked her up and carried her back to where Ronon and Teyla were now kissing and Rodney was trying (and failing) to flirt with an Athosian woman.

The coherent part of John's mind told him that when Elizabeth woke she'd be regretful...but he'd just kissed his crush.

----

Clichés, Clichés (23)

"It's not what it looked like. _She_ kissed me! I didn't mean for it to happen! Wait, let me explain. I live for only one woman: I love _you_, and I can't live without you."

That's basically what he said after Elizabeth caught him with another alien woman. One who was too young for him. Her face had hardened (along with her heart) at the sight, and she stalked away, vowing never to fall for him again. Fat chance.

Then she thought it over. He _had_ seemed surprised about the kiss, and most of Rodney's Kirk tales were drastically ballooned.

But her mind turned to mush and she didn't care anymore when he gently kissed her instead.

----

Al Natural (24)

"Why do women wear makeup?" John asked, sitting across from Rodney for lunch.

Rodney blinked at him, lowering the fork from his mouth. "You're asking _me_?"

"Well, I mean, you have a sister, _Meredith_, and unless Dave is lying, I don't. So?"

Rodney blinked again. "Um...to make themselves look prettier?" He groaned. "You should be asking Elizabeth or Cadman, not me."

"Elizabeth doesn't wear makeup. I was wondering why the others do."

Rodney coughed, laughing. "Only you, John."

John later learned that it was to attract men, but the women don't realize they're prettier without it, and John thought Liz was beautiful.

----

One Hundred Times (25)

She was doomed to die as a machine – not as a mortal.

If she'd had a choice perhaps her decision would have been influenced by a certain male figure in her life, but when her time came, he wasn't there. And because he wasn't her death felt one hundred times more painful. She didn't know that he would have died himself if it meant her life was to continue. When she finally succumbed to the endless mental torture her last thought was of him. From his smiling face and unruly hair – to his lips and hazel eyes.

Her captors – tormentors – were perplexed that she died with a smile on her face. They would never learn, even after reviewing her memories a hundred times, that her smile was the result of her love.

----

Hamster (26)

John, Ronon, Teyla and Radek sat around the lunch table. "Should've seen him," John said as he grinned at Radek. "Like one of those little hamsters in those tubes..."

"Yes, yes," the Czech said with annoyance. He looked up and saw Elizabeth approach with Jennifer, who had her eyes fixed on Ronon.

John stared at Ronon with a smirk. "What?" Ronon said fiercely to John.

"Nothing," the colonel replied, his eyes wandering to Elizabeth. He stood and walked past the Czech to Elizabeth. "Hamster," he whispered, and joined his wife to discuss what had happened. John would also learn that there was nothing worse than being stuck in a transporter for three hours with Radek "Hamster" Zelenka.

----

Breakdown Part One of Three (27)

"No, John! I cannot do this anymore! I have sacrificed _so_ much for this galaxy, _so_ much for Atlantis! Too much death – too much betrayal. I – I feel like I'm losing my mind, like I'm losing my will to live!" Elizabeth pressed her palm against her chest as she took in deep breaths.

John seized her shoulders. "Breathe, Elizabeth," he said softly. "I understand perfectly."

She sniffed. "You do?"

"You'd be surprised to know how many breakdowns I've had over this expedition...over almost losing you." He said the last part in but a breath of a whisper.

She stared at him.

----

Pegasus Puppies (28)

"Aren't they adorable?" Elizabeth cooed, scratching the puppy's floppy red ears. John twisted his head so he was staring at the "abomination" from a different angle.

"It's plain weird, Liz. Where did Teyla say she found them?" He was standing a good ten feet from the small dog that resembled a Dalmatian apart from the red ears, blue body, orange spots, and bright green paws.

"Reminds me of Sedge," she commented, completely ignoring John's question. Her expression melted from happiness to sadness in the blink of an eye.

"If it makes you feel better, I can put in a request to bring him out here," John said, kneeling behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her. "But I'm not letting _that_ on base." He felt her chuckle beneath him.

----

Inevitability (29)

Fate had her own plans. Elizabeth could try (and fail) all she wanted to keep herself from falling in love with John. Just like death, their destiny was inevitable and unavoidable.

Try hard as he might John couldn't avoid Elizabeth. Rodney's technobabble failed to take up sufficient amounts of his time and the colonel found himself, more often than naught, wandering towards Elizabeth's office.

All it took was their eyes meeting with unrequited attraction raw in the distance between them.

Inevitability had caught up with them, resolving itself with a kiss.

----

Overcome (30)

Atlantis seemed to be overcome with a lot of things lately. Wraith attacks. Replicator strikes. In the midst of it all, John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir were overcome with emotion. Death rained down on the city week after week, each day bringing the odds to a higher number that the next ones would be either John or Elizabeth. As if destiny wasn't kind enough, the one mission came where he didn't return. At least, not immediately. He survived, and after he stumbled through the gate covered in caked blood and the smell of death, Elizabeth was overcome and took him into her arms. 

----

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	4. 31 to 40

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (31-40) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Athosian Tea, Part Four (31)

John, whose mind was still crystal clear (apart from what tea lingered on his lips from the kiss), began to wonder if a crowbar would have any success with prying Teyla and Ronon apart.

Rodney was still making dismal attempts at flirting and it wasn't until much later that he stopped, and remembered how pretty Jennifer Keller was.

John wasted no time in taking Elizabeth back to the Jumper. He laid her on the bench, knelt beside her, and rested his hand on her cheek. "Liz," he whispered. "Liz, wake up."

Her eyes flickered open, but the tea was far from gone. "Sh...shep...no! Shiny..." She drifted back to sleep.

----

Breakdown Part Two of Three (32)

John hurriedly tried to explain. "There were so many times when...when I thought I – we – were going to lose you, and I realized I...we can't live without you on this base."

Elizabeth didn't fail to notice how often he was exchanging 'I' for 'we.' "But which one is it really? Is it you or everyone?"

The colonel fumbled for words. Unable to come up with any, he ripped his gaze from her and stared out over the ocean. "Really, it's everyone – but right now...right now it's me. I never want to lose you, Elizabeth."

She continued to stare at him.

----

The Lasting Idiot (33)

Elizabeth gave him a sly smile, smirking when he gave her an expression of confusion. She sidled up to him, causally leaning her side against the military commander. "John, there's a reason this balcony is completely empty at this time of night. It's freezing."

"So?" he shot back at her, suppressing a shiver. "I'm a flyboy. I can handle it."

Elizabeth laughed when he shivered again. "John, you're an idiot in more ways than one." Her smile masked what worry she'd been feeling for him. "But don't be an idiot about this." She embraced him quickly, placing a fast kiss on his cheek.

----

Stargazing (34)

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, staring up at the mass of stars over the city of Atlantis. Elizabeth and John were laying side-by-side on a tower rooftop, stargazing. "There aren't stars like this in the Milky Way."

John wasn't looking at the stars. His head was on its side, angled towards his friend. "Yeah." He'd said it so breathlessly that Elizabeth looked over at him.

Her mouth cracked into a grin. "John..." She lifted herself to rest on her elbow.

Sheppard slid a hand into his pocket, his fingers brushing velvet. "I want to ask you something..." He took her hand.

----

Losing a Lifeline (35)

Rodney found John on the Balcony of Sanctity, curled up in the corner near the edge. The astrophysicist slid down next to him, smacking the back of his head against the hard wall. He sighed. "Sam's not the same," Rodney muttered. "Hell – I'm not the same." He glanced at John. "And you're not the same."

"Will we ever be?" John replied in the same quiet voice. "There isn't a point anymore. We've confirmed it – she's...she's..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Rodney's lower lip began to tremble. "Come on – Jen will kill me if we're late to dinner."

John didn't move. "Just go... I have to be alone right now. Losing her was too much..."

----

Insanity (36)

Ronon stared at him. "You're insane."

"I know, I know," John replied hastily, waving his hand about. "The thought had crossed my mind, Buddy, but this – I have to do this."

"You're insane," he repeated, returning his main focus to the awaiting food. "Don't you even think of dragging _me_ into it."

John returned the stare. "I would be insane if I even asked you, big guy. I just wanted to tell someone."

"So why not tell McKay?"

John gave a short laugh. "You kidding? He's like a tabloid waiting to happen! He would be the first to let everyone know I'm gonna ask Liz out."

Ronon began to grin as he peered over John's head. "'Sup, McKay," he said casually.

Rodney mirrored the grin and made a beeline for Lorne.

----

An Issue of Missing Paperwork (37)

Another stack of badly-organized papers fluttered to the floor. "Where the hell is it?" Elizabeth muttered, ripping open another filing cabinet. A thought occurred to her. "John!" she yelled into the earpiece. His voice was closer than she thought and leapt into the air when he spoke from directly behind her.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he asked with a badly-masked grin on his flyboy face. His hands were behind his back as Elizabeth advanced on him.

"Where is it?" She said dangerously, her eyes flashing between his eyes and how his arms curved behind his back. Without waiting for an answer she lunged for his arms, stopping cold when she ran right into his chest. "Give it back, Sheppard – I need that report. It has to go over to Landry first thing tomorrow with the transmission!"

He held the paper high over her head. "You need to stop working."

"Excuse me?"

He dropped a fleeting kiss to her forehead. "Think about it." He took the paper with him.

----

Nothing Like Movie Night (38)

"Spill," Laura demanded, laughing so hard her sides hurt. "You chose truth, so truth it is – who're you crushin' on?"

Elizabeth's face turned beet red. "I don't think...I'll have to pass..."

Heightmeyer held up a hand. "I paused _The Notebook_ for this, Elizabeth, come on! Answer!"

The leader took a deep breath, calming herself. "All right – you all know him."

Laura slumped back. "Clues? You've got to be kidding..."

"He's tall – handsome... Military."

Cadman couldn't help but snort. "Go no further – from that description we all know who he is."

"You...you do?" Elizabeth faltered.

"It's Sheppard," Laura finished. The girls burst out laughing.

----

When There's No Chance of Survival (39)

Gunfire rained from the sky. Bright bursts of plasma flew from the Hives. The 'Gate was already activated, preventing their escape. John had a tight arm around Elizabeth, keeping her close to his body as they lay hidden in the underbrush. Rodney was hyperventilating a few feet away, Ronon and Teyla calmly studying their predicament. So much for a diplomatic mission. They couldn't send for help, they couldn't fight their way out, and more Hives arrived by the minute. John kept his hands gripped on her arms as he pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"If we don't make it..." He kissed her.

----

Remember Me (40)

John woke in a cold sweat. The day before he'd landed the city on its new home – a home without Elizabeth. The image was still vivid, fresh in his mind, as if she really had been standing in front of him with a sad smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. _"Remember me...."_ The words haunted his head along with the command she'd given him to leave. His vision flickered once, twice, then three times, and suddenly he saw her standing there, across the room by the door.

"Remember me, John. Remember me when you start to give up hope – because you never gave up hope on me. I'll always be here, John. All you have to do is think of me."

He fell back asleep with the image of Elizabeth in his eyes.

----

**Sorry about the long update... School got in the way. I'll try to have chapter five up by Spring Break.**


	5. 41 to 50

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (41-50) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Athosian Tea, Part Five (41)

Great. So now Sheppard was shiny _and_ cute. Elizabeth was completely unconscious there on the Jumper bench, John taking calculated breaths so he wouldn't collapse as well. In the distance he saw Rodney fall flat on his face after initiating a one-legged race with Jinto and Wex. So much for the self-defined "smartest man in two galaxies" acting as such. John began to whack himself repeatedly over the head. A few feet away, Teyla and Ronon stumbled out of the thick bushes, faces red with laughter. John continued to hit himself.

----

Breakdown Part Three of Three (42)

"I can't lose you," he repeated, this time looking straight into her eyes. "It's not just the city, Liz – it's me too."

Elizabeth blinked a few times, unwilling to let tears obscure her vision. "John...I don't think..." She stepped past him to lean heavily against the railing. "It's unprofessional, for one." Her breakdown began to start up again, and soon her cheeks were far from dry. She felt him put his hands on her shoulders.

John turned her around and lifted her chin. "Don't think that way. Go with your heart." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

----

Side Effects of Too Much Coffee (43)

Rodney couldn't sit still. Elizabeth kept count of the plethora of mugs crowding a shelf, estimating that each one had been filled at least thrice. And this was just for today. "Twenty seven cups of coffee, Rodney? You're going to explode!"

He shook his head vigorously, moving from laptop to laptop. "Nope. I've got it _all_ under control."

"Care to elaborate?"

He shook his head again. "I've got it _all_ planned out."

John walked in and did the math. "He _will_ explode. That way he can't spread the gossip."

Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow at him. John held up three fingers, ticking each off. Rodney fell asleep at a desk just as the colonel put down number three, pulling Liz into a kiss.

----

Valentine's Day (44)

Elizabeth met a shock of pink when she entered her office on February fourteenth. A pink thermos awaited her on the desk, filled with coffee. A pink heart-shaped box with chocolates rested next to the thermos, and a pink envelope sat in front of them. Pink heart balloons littered the ceiling and Elizabeth burst into giggles. A pink teddy bear lounged on her chair. She opened the card, a smile erupting on her face. John Sheppard appeared in the doorway, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Sheppard."

----

Some Things are Just Too Obvious (45)

"You like her, you like her," Rodney taunted in a sing-song manner. John just barely missed landing a right hook to the scientist's arm, a man who leapt skillfully away from the colonel. "You like her, you like her, you li – oof!" He was suddenly out of air when John ran headlong into the astrophysicist, who slid right across the gym's mat to tumble in a heap against the wall.

"Are you going to shut up now?" John panted, getting to his feet and doubling over so his hands were pressed against his knees.

Rodney shook his head weakly, but the smile on his face was full of strength. "Told you so." John tackled him again.

----

Head over Heels (46)

Elizabeth blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things when Rodney tumbled head over heels over the control tower banister. Her eyes followed the astrophysicist's tumble, cringing when his body connected with hard surface. Surprisingly, he didn't seem harmed. Nevertheless, John knew a lecture was coming.

"Major Sheppard! What the hell is going on here? Since when is pushing people off the balcony considered a _good_ idea?"

Rodney rushed up to her, showing off the green turtle-backed device. "I'm invulnerable!"

"That isn't the first thing we tried. I shot him." Elizabeth's eyebrows went up. "In the leg," he added as if that would make it okay.

She shook her head, enjoying the grin plastered dumbly across his face.

----

Knocks at Midnight (47)

Elizabeth woke to frantic knocks on her door. She glanced at her luminescent clock, groaning when she saw it read twelve thirty. In the morning. She rolled from the covers when the echoes failed to stop, pulling a cardigan around her shoulders if it wasn't a senior member. The leader yawned as she approached the door, waving her hand over the blue panel. Her eyes grew wide when John's complexion met her eyes and he rushed inside, waving his hand to close the doors again.

"John! What're – " He put his hand over her mouth.

He relaxed as he looked into her bright eyes, letting his hand fall. "I dreamt you died...and I couldn't live with it..." He searched her eyes.

John drew her into a melting kiss, reminding himself she was real and alive.

----

Remembering to Breathe (48)

For being a calculated soldier in the United States Air Force, Lieutenant-Colonel Jonathan Sheppard could not, for the life of him, remember to breathe. It didn't matter that he'd trekked through the blistering desert of Afghanistan with another soldier on his back or flown in high altitude on fifty hours of no sleep– it didn't matter that he was used to battling an alien whose complexion could use some serious Neutrogena – it didn't matter that he was living in another galaxy entirely. He could not remember how to breathe. It didn't seem to be that involuntary action anymore; now the simple function required complete concentration. He wasn't off-world fighting hand-to-hand with the Wraith or flying in high-speed combat over remote airspace in McMurdo. He was focused on Elizabeth.

----

The Silent Guardian (49)

He stood by her side when everything went wrong. He fought for her safety when the city was overrun. He conspired alongside her when their home was taken away from them. They defied Pentagonal orders to return to their home and save Atlantis from the Replicators. He didn't leave her side when tragedy befell them. She found comfort when he held her close to his body, warding off the daemons that had come to take her away from him. He wanted so much to tell her how much he loved her – that he wasn't just doing it because it was his job. He was the silent guardian.

----

Never Look Away From Me (50)

"Liz, I want you to promise that if you're ever hurt when we're out there, if something goes wrong – keep your eyes on me..." He held her head in his hands, captivated by her features. Her eyes did not waver as she stared at him. "Never look away from me, Liz, because I need to know that you're going to be okay if something goes wrong."

She nodded. "John, I wouldn't want to look anywhere but at you..." She gripped his wrists. "But why are you asking me now, when I've already been on so many missions with you?" she breathed.

John lowered his forehead to hers. "Because now I know I can't stand to lose you..."

----

**Aha! I'm picking it up! Wow... this one isn't months late... I guess I have extra inspiration. ******** R&R!**


	6. 51 to 60

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (51-60) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Athosian Tea, Part Six (51)

It took the colonel half an hour to convince Rodney that it really was nighttime, and that they really had to return to Atlantis. It didn't exactly matter that their leader happened to be out cold, sprawled on the Jumper bench – John had quite enough of Teyla and Ronon making out in front of him and Rodney's whiny attitude concerning their imminent trip home. John pointed defiantly at the rear of the Jumper, a hand on his hip. "Get in. Now. Don't make me point my P90 at you."

"You don't have your P90," Rodney retorted. "Besides, Liz is lying there. I can't go sit on her."

John smacked his palm to his forehead for the millionth time. "Sit in the copilot's seat. Like you did on the way here. Liz is just fine where she is."

Rodney let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "You kissed her!"

John shoved Rodney towards the Jumper.

----

Intervention (52)

Colonel John Sheppard seized the lapels of Rodney McKay's lab coat, dragging him into the corner. John's face was livid. "What the bloody hell did you tell her??"

Rodney wasn't frightened in the slightest. He seemed rather bored, risking a yawn in front of the flyboy. "Nothing."

"Liar," John hissed back after studying the scientist's lousy poker face.

"Something happen between you two I should know about?" Rodney asked, removing John's hands from his lab coat; he brushed off the invisible specks of dust, flattening out what creases John's fists had made.

"No," John denied rather quickly, eliciting a huge grin from the astrophysicist.

"Ah..." Rodney trailed off, pushing past his friend to return to the laptop. "Nothing like intervention to prevent a relationship catastrophe..."

----

That Little Thing Called Love (53)

It felt like he'd jumped off the tallest balcony on the control tower. The rushing feeling (of air, if he really had leapt off the terrace) caused his stomach to stay high in the atmosphere (or the Earthly equivalent thereof), and he almost couldn't breathe when he stared up through the glass window of her office. He'd gone to Carson a few times complaining of inexplicable stomach pains (but the good doctor winked and told him it was nothing).

Teyla seemed a proper choice to interrogate about the swooping feeling that accompanied staring Elizabeth's way.

"John, have you ever been in love before?" Teyla asked pointedly.

"Nancy," he immediately said. "But that failed."

"Then it was not true love. The experience you are having is that little thing called love."

----

Insanity Part Two (54)

_Author's Note: Continued at sparklyshimmer2010's suggestion. May grow into a three parter...._

Before it registered in John's mind that Ronon _wasn't_ kidding about Rodney standing behind him the astrophysicist had made it to Major Lorne's seat and was grinning wildly as he passed on the news. John growled, rising to his feet like a feral animal.

"Man, you sound like one of them mutant wolf things in _Lord of the Rings_," Ronon commented, practically inhaling another chicken leg. "And yeah, Rodney is a freakin' tabloid. Whatever that means."

John nearly succeeded in wrapping his hands around the scientist's throat to strangle him when Liz walked into the commissary.

"Colonel Sheppard, I need to speak with you immediately." Her eyes were full of seriousness.

----

No Common Ground (55)

She lay awake each night wondering what would've happened had John not survived the Genii. How would she feel? Would her heart be as empty as she imagined? Somewhere during her midnight ponderings Elizabeth Weir realized she cared for John. Not in the way she cared for Rodney or Carson – in the way she used to care for Simon. For her high school boyfriend. The true love sort of thing. She stopped breathing for a moment after realizing this, eyes wide with fright (as if John could read her mind from down and across the hall).

This was uneven, unfamiliar ground off the edges of that map. Here, there was no common ground. Only love's battlefield. She breathed out, a smile on her face. This would be interesting.

----

Page Seventeen (56)

Sheppard didn't get past _War & Peace_, page seventeen. After that moment in the book (whether from boredom or lack of interest, John couldn't decide which phrase sounded better), he found his mind wandering from the thickly-scrunched words on the paper to the expedition leader. The volume sat on his bedside table thereafter, never moving, collecting dust as the months (and then years) passed.

Suddenly page seventeen seemed begging to be read, what with no expedition leader to think of now. A hole now lay in his heart, gone with Elizabeth on Asuras. So he picked up the book again. Reading to block out the waves of sadness. Reading to forget.

----

Six Months (57)

Six months. Six months before Sam told him to pack his things for home. Six months passed with fruitless searching, empty leads and a shattered heart. Six months seemed to creep by, the agony of that absence clawing at his mind, as if a jackal was trying to escape. Six months. The car ride seemed endless, yet it did end, at the long lane leading to Mrs. Weir's home. The Air Force sergeant glanced reproachfully to the backseat, signaling that John had to exit the car. It was time.

"Ma'am," John said thickly when the older woman opened the door. Her confused expression immediately went to tears. "My name is Colonel John Sheppard – your daughter was my wife. I regret to say she was lost in the field six months ago."

A tear escaped onto John's cheek.

----

Unspoken (58)

"_I swear, Kolya, if you kill her, I'll kill you. And you should know I don't make empty threats."_

And he did. Kolya, Genii, staggered back into the event horizon with a fatal bullet lodged in his neck. John caught a collapsing Elizabeth and held her close, not caring if Rodney or Beckett saw. John felt her against him, real, alive, breathing – her hands grasped the back of his vest, clinging to him as much as he clung to her. A mutual feeling, if Rodney had any say.

The lightning hit with tremendous force, and the city rocked with the waves as the tsunami hit the just-raised shield. John let out a sigh of relief. She knew he loved her – even if it was unspoken.

----

Overworked, Under-rested, Part One (59)

Sheppard suppressed a chuckle when he wandered into the control room at two in the morning. A single light illuminated a small portion of the room, and John knew exactly who was there. "Elizabeth," he called softly and, hearing a clatter (which might've been an Athosian figurine) and a hurried attempt to catch said object, the colonel ascended the steps leading to his superior's office. "All other personnel went to bed four hours ago."

"Someone has to keep this expedition on its figurative feet."

"You can't do that if you overwork and don't sleep," he rebuked softly. "Don't run yourself into the ground."

She glanced up at him from her laptop.

----

No Tragic Ending (60)

John Sheppard awoke in a cold sweat the day after rescuing Dr. Weir from Asuras. Dog tags sticking to his chest he heaved himself up from the bed and pattered to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. It did no good, other than wake him up. It took him several minutes to erase the fear (accompanied by pain and guilt) and remember that Elizabeth was safe in the infirmary, under Jennifer Keller's superb care. He shrugged on an Air Force t-shirt and, foregoing the shoes, palmed the door panel and made his way to the medical wing.

Elizabeth slept peacefully, and as John took her hand he remembered there was no tragic ending.

----

**Thanks to everyone who's contributed to the reviews! They keep me going... (hint hint) :)**


	7. 61 to 70

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (61-70) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Athosian Tea Part Seven (61)

Rodney spent the entire Jumper ride back to Atlantis singing a horrible rendition of the "Kissing in a Tree" song, using the names "Johnny and Elizabeth." John kept his teeth pressed together so hard he was sure they'd chip.

"Johnny and Elizabeth, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Rodney warbled.

John finally lashed out and smacked the scientist upside the head, hissing, "Shut the hell up, Rodney!"

The scientist let out a hiccup. "You kissed Eliz-abeth," he said singsong-ingly. "You can't make me be quiet!" As he hit the word 'quiet' his voice cracked, sending him into another fit of giggles.

----

Insanity Part Three (62)

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he asked when they reached the deserted corridor. The seriousness of her eyes worried him. But he saw the veil of solemnity lift and she broke a grin.

"Didn't you want to ask me something?" she inquired, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh...I thought you wanted to talk to me..."

She grinned playfully. "Ronon had his earpiece on microphone the whole time," she revealed.

John paled. Insane, he agreed with the Satedan. Insane. "Okay then... Elizabeth, would you go on a date with me?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

"Of course." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And yes, Rodney is a tabloid."

----

Overworked, Under-rested, Part Two (63)

"I'm not running myself into the ground," she rejoined, flicking her gaze back to the computer screen. "I'm keeping this city from running into the ground."

John snorted. "You're overworked and under-rested," he stated firmly. "If you were in the military I'd order you to get some sleep."

"Well, I'm not in the military and as it so happens, you have to take orders from me," she said evenly. "John, just let me get this done."

He sat in the chair in the corner. "What are you working on, anyway?"

She momentarily let her eyes and face become saddened. "Letters home...to expedition family members." She stared into his eyes. "Family members of those who died."

----

Elizabeth's Island (64)

John maneuvered the Jumper skillfully through the air, though not towards the mainland. Elizabeth sat in the copilot seat, gazing out at the horizon. "Where are we going?" she asked, though her second-in-command remained quite silent.

He simply gave her a smile and pointed out the main window at a speck in the distance.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. But as they drew closer the leader realized it was an island. A crescent-shaped island big enough to live on. "Oh, John, it's beautiful," she said as they landed on the golden-coloured sand.

John lowered the back hatch. "Welcome," he said, "to Elizabeth's Island."

----

Basketcase (65)

"You're a basketcase," Rodney commented, not even looking up from his four laptops spread across the lab table. "You do know that, right?"

John sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "And why am I a basketcase, my dear friend?"

Rodney snorted. "You thinking it can work between you and the head honcho."

"I resent that," John replied. "I have every right to hope."

"And that, my friend, is why you are a basketcase. You work for her, remember? These sort of things never work out in real life."

"As opposed to fake life," the colonel finished. "I don't even know why I came to you..." He wandered away, planning to go see if Elizabeth was free for lunch.

----

Quiet Rumor? Ha! (66)

John knew, quite well in fact, that such thing as a "quiet rumor" did not exist. Actually, he laughed when Rodney first told him a quiet rumor was going around.

"What's it about?" he asked the astrophysicist, intrigued.

"You," came Rodney's cryptic reply.

"And..."

"You and Elizabeth." His answers were known to be blunt, yes, but John couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"Me and Elizabeth?" Despite his amused exterior, he secretly worried his and the leader's relationship finally did get out to the public.

Rodney nodded vehemently. "It's not true, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Rodney, there's no such thing as a quiet rumor." He winked, and instantly the scientist knew the rumor was one hundred percent, absolutely, true.

----

I Love My P90 (67)

John and Rodney began listing things they loved. Rodney had a whole plan in place... He grinned evilly.

"I love my P90," John started. "You?"

"I love my lab."

"I love...the Stargate."

"Well, I love hot blonde scientists."

"Dude, you have to get over Sam. She's totally with O'Neill now." John laughed. "I love strong women..."

Rodney made a face. "I love my laptops. And all those cool Ancient devices scattered around Atlantis..."

"Well, I love my team."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Rodney said. "I love annoying people."

"That's quite obvious," the colonel stated. "I betcha can't guess what else I love."

Rodney crossed his arms, but positioned himself close to the door – able to make a quick escape. "You love Elizabeth." Rodney's screams were heard echoing down the halls as he ran from a red-faced Colonel Sheppard.

----

Twilight is for Lovers (68)

John and Elizabeth stood on the balcony with his arms wrapped around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his eyes closed as he relished the feel of her in his embrace. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, bathing everything in a shadowy haze. Twilight had come.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, keeping her close.

She returned the sentiment, smiling into his neck as they stood still, the cool Lantean air swirling around them. "It's twilight," she stated. "We should go to bed."

John placed a kiss on her neck. "Twilight is for lovers..."

----

Challenging Good Grief (69)

"There's no such thing as good grief," John insisted as he ate dinner with his team plus Elizabeth. "It's an oxymoron, for one, and a cliché! I'm challenging it."

"What are a cliché and an oxymoron?" Teyla asked, delicately lifting a spoon full of soup to her mouth.

John didn't mean to ignore her, but her words didn't exactly reach his ears. He glanced over at Elizabeth. Four months had gone by since her rescue from Asuras and every day that had gone by with her gone was another day full of sadness and guilt for John.

John Sheppard knew there was no such thing as good grief.

----

Scent of Vanilla (70)

John loved vanilla. More particularly, he loved the scent of vanilla. This perplexed him, since he'd never exhibited a preference for vanilla ice cream or vanilla cookies while living on Earth, but as the days, months, and years went by on Atlantis he began to realize why he loved the scent of vanilla.

Elizabeth used vanilla shampoo and conditioner, John was sure of it. He suspected the lotion she always had on her desk had extract of vanilla in it too.

So John associated vanilla with Elizabeth, and whenever he smelled vanilla he felt calm and, more importantly, he felt in love.

----

**Thanks for reading! More should be up pretty dang soon... R&R!**


	8. 71 to 80

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (71-80) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Athosian Tea Part Eight (71)

John didn't know how he was going to keep his sanity of Rodney continued his concert.

The scientist had transitioned into a song of his own design, set to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle.' "Johnny loves Eliz-abeth, and he has some real bad breath, even though if-I-don't-shut-up-he'll-hit-me, I'm just going to keep singing, Johnny loves Eliz-abeth, and he has some real bad breath."

At that one John let out a small snort of laughter, though resenting the bit about his breath. As a precaution he breathed on Rodney's face, and sent the scientist hacking into silence.

"Serves you right," John said, smiling.

----

Overworked, Under-rested, Part Three (72)

John immediately sobered, and he thought back to the recent mission involving a really bad Wraith ambush. "Oh."

"Let me get these done, John, and then I'll come to bed." She sighed, closing her eyes against a wave of tears.

The colonel stood, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry I bothered you," he whispered.

She reached one hand up to rest against his neck. "Don't be... I think I needed the distraction."

"I'll wait up," John said. "Just in case you need a hug to fall asleep."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Thank you."

----

Meet the Parents, Part One of Three (73)

"We have to tell your dad and my mom."

Personnel were one thing, but parents? "Your mom will rip me limb from limb."

She snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, you're an Air Force Colonel. She'll love you. Everyone always does."

"I dunno about that. Wraith, Dave, and Nancy never seem to. Not to mention Michael and Kavanaugh have it in for me."

She shifted her weight. "Okay, but my mom will love you. I swear, she will! Don't you trust me?"

He kissed her forehead. "Of course I trust you, Lizzie."

She smiled. John was nervous about meeting her mother!

----

Free Range (74)

"You're like a chicken."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, like a free range bird. You go after all the women within radar."

"I don't follow your twisted logic."

"Aargh, you're such a Kirk! Kirk! A new girl every night!"

"I beg your pardon, but I don't date girls. I date women. And I haven't dated anyone since we came here."

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Free Range."

"Rodney, don't make me hurt you."

"Ah hah! So you _are_ dating someone! Who is it? Tell me!"

"If I _was_ dating anyone, nothing in the universe would make me tell _you_, of all people."

"It's Elizabeth, isn't it? Ow!!!"

----

Trek is Soooooo Sci-Fi (75)

"Did you watch Star Trek when you were a kid?" John asks Elizabeth after dinner in their quarters.

She nods. "I was a Trekkie, yes. You?"

John shrugs. "More or less. I think the fact that Rodney's intent on changing my name to James Tiberius Kirk means something, but anyways. Does it seem so futuristic now?"

Elizabeth stops untying a boot and looks up at her husband. "Now that I think of it...no. Star Trek isn't as sci-fi as it was forty years ago. Why?"

"I dunno. I was just thinking that we're so much more advanced than the rest of Earth... Now the tech of Star Trek is a distinct possibility."

Elizabeth kicks her boots off and stands on her tip-toes to kiss John. "Honey, we're already there."

----

Trail Mix (76)

"You know what I miss?" Elizabeth asked John one morning in the commissary. "About Earth, I mean."

"A cold beer and watching Monday night football on my couch?" John quipped, shoveling a fork load of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Elizabeth let her lip curve upwards. "Well, that's nice too, but I miss trail mix."

John stared at her. "Trail mix?"

"That mix of nuts, raisins, chocolate, and whatever else you eat on hikes, etcetera. Trail mix."

He paused. "And why, pray tell, do you miss trail mix?"

"We don't hike in the Pegasus galaxy. I guess I miss the day-trips where we're all alone in the wilderness." She sighed.

"We'll go hiking on leave," John said.

Elizabeth smiled.

----

Take My Hand (77)

Take my hand, I told him. Take my hand, and the pain will disappear. Take my hand, and I won't care how hard you squeeze it, as long as we're connected. Trust me, I told him. Trust me, and you won't have to fight falling asleep. The nightmares won't come if I'm right here. Trust me, I'll be right here when you wake up. Don't worry, I told him. Don't worry about the bandages and the stitches and the plaster casts. Don't worry about not saying the right thing, because I can feel it in your grasp. I love you too.

----

Truth Doesn't Always Hurt (78)

"You know the saying 'the truth hurts'?" John asked one starry evening on the Balcony of Sanctity. Elizabeth stood at the edge, gazing out at the waves crashing against the edge of Atlantis.

"Sure. Doesn't everyone?"

"I was just makin' sure," John said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his fatigues. "I don't think the truth always hurts. Do you?"

Elizabeth faced him. "I usually know where your trains of thought go, but on this one...I have no idea. But I agree. Sometimes the truth is a relief."

John stepped within a foot of the civilian leader of Atlantis, his eyes searching hers. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then swiftly leaned down and kissed her.

----

English (79)

"You ever wonder why every human population we meet off-world knows English?" John asked Rodney after poking his head into the astrophysicist's lab. "I mean, it seems sort of weird, right?"

"The only language you should be worrying about is the language women speak, if you want to convince Weir to go out with you," Rodney said without looking up.

"You're avoiding my question," John huffed.

"And you're avoiding my point." Rodney lifted his eyes to the colonel. "Who cares if the Ancients taught English to all the planets they populated? English is the least of your worries." He turned his gaze back to the computers.

Rodney had a point. John left to find Elizabeth.

----

No Regrets While Holding Hands (80)

There're no regrets while holding hands. Nothing to look back upon and wish they'd done it differently. Though casualties such as Peter, Carson, and Kate rocked their foundation, they found they could get through it together. The years behind them are full of tragedy and bliss, sadness and joy. And they held hands through the worst. Held each other when the other could've died, or after a reunion after hardship. There are no regrets while holding hands. No regrets about living in another galaxy, on another planet, fighting another species. There is nothing to say in comment but "I love you."

**----**

**Two chapters to go! Just an FYI: I need some prompts to finish this story. PM me your ideas!**


	9. 81 to 90

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (81-90) by AndromedaMarine**

----

Athosian Tea Part Nine (81)

_Never let Elizabeth Weir drink Athosian tea. It should be in a rule book somewhere_, John mused as he landed the Jumper in the bay a minute later. Rodney looked ready to pass out, and the local aliens seemed to be locked by the lips. John considered shooting off some blanks above Teyla and Ronon's heads, but with their seriousness it probably wouldn't do much difference.

He lowered the back hatch and picked Elizabeth up in his arms, carrying her down the unpopulated corridors to her room. She stirred as he palmed the door open, a hand curling around his sleeve.

He tucked her into the bed after removing her boots and jacket, but hadn't the heart to leave her alone.

----

Meet the Parents, Part Two of Three (82)

John Sheppard, United States Air Force Colonel in control of a military base in another galaxy, dreaded meeting his fiancé's mother. Elizabeth couldn't imagine anything funnier than a nervous John Sheppard.

She pushed him up the front steps toward her mother's door, and rang the doorbell, slipping her arm around John's waist. Automatically John tucked her close to his side, and stiffened when he heard the door open.

Mrs. Weir peered up at John, and her face broke into a massive grin. "Hi Lizzie, honey! This must be John!"

----

Poking Fun (83)

Lorne stared at his commanding officer, snorted, then burst into full-on laughter. "Sir?" he managed between gasps for breath.

John narrowed his eyes, lips downturned in a frown. "Lorne, quit that before I knock some sense into you," he grumbled. "Why did I even say anything?"

Evan couldn't help but let out one last 'HA' at his CO. "Maybe because it was only natural, sir."

Sheppard eyed him. "It's not natural to tell _you_," he shot out. "Quit poking fun at me."

Rodney walked in. He yelled out, well in earshot of Elizabeth, Radek, and Biro, "John Sheppard loves Elizabeth Weir!" Before John could slap Rodney upside the head the astrophysicist made a break for it down the hall.

----

Puh-leeze (84)

"I won't believe it. I've known Elizabeth for like ten years!" Rodney's eye twitched as he stared Cadman down. "It's a statistical impossibility that you know more than I do!"

Laura shook her head. "Okay, let me put it in terms you'll understand. If you were in tune at all, or at least partially, with the female frequency, Rodney, you'd have figured out by now that John and Elizabeth can't keep their hands off each other."

Rodney shuddered. "That's improbable and highly irrational," he countered.

"Please don't start spouting 'Spock logic' at me, McKay. I had enough direct contact with your Trek fantasies when stuck in that big head of yours." She gave up on Rodney and walked out of the lab.

"Puh-leeze," Rodney hmphed to himself. "Liz and Sheppard? So _not_ happening."

----

Sugar Rush (85)

There's nothing so similar to the high of a sugar rush than the effects of love. More specifically, to John Sheppard, his sugar rush came from being in Elizabeth's presence. The constant exposure to the constant high of being with her never wore off, and he decided it was his favorite thing on Atlantis, closely followed by all of the cool Ancient tech he could control. No, nothing measured up to the sugar rush.

Elizabeth felt the same way of John.

There's nothing like a sugar rush.

----

Like Pins 'n Needles (86)

"Doc, seriously, it feels like pins 'n needles. I'm dying here."

"John, you're not dying. You're in love."

"I beg your pardon, Keller?"

"You sat on your leg for too long."

"What does that have to do with me being in love?"

"You were distracted. It doesn't take a genius like Rodney to figure out that look on your face was full of puppy-love."

"Ahem. I don't know what you're talking about."

"And yet you couldn't walk off the 'pins 'n needles' pain in your leg. I highly doubt you can walk off the rest of it."

"Keller..."

"John, just go talk to Elizabeth. I promise your leg won't hurt after."

----

The Golden Days (87)

He liked to think of them as gold-framed memories, each a snapshot from the best times in his life. If he could, he'd collage them onto a massive canvas (probably one he'd have to bribe from Lorne) and title it "The Golden Days." But those days had long since passed.

Sure, the Wraith still had factions out there somewhere; Todd's alliance now lacked the requirement to feed on humans. Michael was finally destroyed.

Yet nothing came without a cost. And the Golden Days memories were his only real reminder of the price they had to pay.

Elizabeth's passage into the void of space was the final act of both her consciousness...and her body.

----

Speechless (88)

Of all the things that could cause a lapse in the vocal-abilities of Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, the most powerful manifested itself in the sensation of Doctor Elizabeth Weir's lips pressed against his.

Perhaps seconding this first reason was the mere proximity of the American diplomat, especially in closed quarters.

The third thing was the overwhelming emotion that hit him...when she finally came home...from Asuras.

He could not speak; all he could do was hold her so tightly he was sure she couldn't disappear.

----

In the Face of Death (89)

In the face of death, all he could see was Elizabeth. In the face of death, all he wished for was another chance to be with her. In the face of death, he regretted not telling her he loved her. In the face of death, his resolve hardened, and he promised himself he would fight to survive; fight to get another chance. In the face of death, he fought, and he freed himself.

It was John's determination that got him home. It was his moment while in the face of death that made the final decision.

"Elizabeth... I love you..."

----

The Pain of Peace (90)

"It's nice out here tonight. Quiet. Peaceful."

"And you can never get enough of peace and quiet, huh, Rodney?"

"Nope... John, are you all right? You seem less-talkative than usual."

"Isn't that your specialty?"

"Ah. You don't have to say it, John. I get it."

"That's a first."

"If you were in your normal mood that would sound ironic."

"Irony is a lost cause, McKay. Just keep talking. The pain dulls when you drown it out."

"Too much thinking does that, John. But seriously, the quiet sometimes helps."

"I don't believe you."

"It helped when Carson died."

"Rodney... I miss her."

"...I miss Liz too, John. I miss her too."

----

**I still need prompts for chapter ten! If **_**anyone**_** has ideas, **_**please**_** PM me soon!**


	10. 91 to 100

**One Hundred Sparkified Drabbles (91-100), by AndromedaMarine**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to sparklyshimmer2010 for reviewing most of the chapters of this story and for encouraging me to finish.**

----

Athosian Tea, Part Ten (91)

_Author's Note: I will turn this set of drabbles into a standalone story, with a continuation. Look for it in the following weeks._

John woke with a crick in his neck, as he realized he'd fallen asleep while sitting in a chair beside Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth hadn't woken yet, so he took the opportunity to tidy up what little mess there was lying around, and watch the calmness of her slumber. She rose to the land of the living a few minutes later, all traces (well, most) of the Athosian tea gone from her mind and stomach. The first thing she saw was John in the chair beside her, and second she wondered why the hell John was in a chair beside her. "Colonel?"

"Athosian tea. All I'm saying, and if you want to know more, I suggest you ask me after you freshen up." He grinned.

----

Meet the Parents, Part Three (92)

John relaxed only slightly at Mrs. Weir's exclamation, wondering how Mrs. Weir recognized him. He held out his hand after getting a poke from Elizabeth. "Colonel John Sheppard, ma'am. I'm assuming Elizabeth has told you about the engagement?"

Mrs. Weir froze and stared between her daughter and John. "Engagement?"

John suddenly felt terrified.

"Of course she's told me about the engagement!" Mrs. Weir began laughing. "She also told me how nervous you were."

John glanced over at his fiancé. She was looking right at him, that mischievous grin of hers plastered across her face. She leaned up and kissed his cheek right in front of her mother. "You're adorable when you're nervous. And yes, we've been plotting against you."

----

Modern Art (93)

_Author's Note: Prompt given by sparklyshimmer2010. The E.M.P. is located in Seattle, Washington, right next to the Space Needle._

"It doesn't look anything like art."

"Well... Maybe it could..." Elizabeth cocked her head as far as it would go to the right, squinting her eyes at the mass of metal before them known as the E.M.P. "Nah. You're right. It just looks like somebody dumped a load of garbage right there."

John tugged her to his side as they crossed the street, heading towards the "load of garbage." "Though I'm sure what's inside is better than how it looks on the outside. I can't wait to see the guitar collection! This 'Experience Music Project' is something awesome. I heard they have a Jimi Hendrix display. Now that – that's art."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You and guitars..." She leaned up to kiss his jaw. "Happy anniversary, honey."

----

Beauty in Small Things (94)

The way her hair curls just right around her neck. The way she blushes when he looks at her. The way she laughs when Ronon and John pull a prank on the commissary (and Rodney). They way she grins so deviously when there're twenty boxes from Daedalus when there should be twenty two (she sneaks the chocolate and coffee into her quarters). The way she smiles to herself when she's thinking of him, and doesn't know he's watching.

To John, Elizabeth's beauty is in the small things. Soon he'll add the glimmer of a ring to the list.

----

Bulletproof (95)

She's glad he wears a Kevlar vest underneath his utility vest. She doesn't know what she'd do if word came back that he'd gotten shot – and that his death could have been prevented by a freaking bulletproof vest. She actually made him wear it the first time, though, after Sumner was culled. So if some Wraith thought John was dinner, the vest would stop that vile hand. It didn't just have to be bulletproof. Wraith-proof was good too.

He's not entirely bulletproof like Rodney was with that personal shield (she can't forget that they tested it by having John _shoot_ Rodney...) but at least his vital organs are protected.

She makes it habit every time before he leaves on a mission to kiss him, and make sure he's wearing that bulletproof vest, because she wants him to watch their daughter grow up.

----

Ferris Wheels Don't Go High Enough (96)

John looked down to see the mass of people milling around. Their voices drifted up to where he and Elizabeth sat, swinging, on the top of the Ferris Wheel. "This doesn't go high enough," he commented, stretching his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"How high should it go?"

John grinned at her. "High enough so I can do this without people poking their noses in our direction." He leaned closer to her.

"Do what?" Elizabeth whispered, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"This." John kissed Elizabeth soundly, ignoring the whistles and cat calls that erupted around them.

----

Sleepless in Atlantis (97)

"Doctor Keller tells me you can't sleep."

"That's her name? Keller? I couldn't remember. Yeah."

"John..."

"What, Elizabeth? Please don't try to say something to make me feel better."

"I wasn't going to."

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"You looked like you needed a hug."

"Don't go anywhere."

"I hadn't planned on it. John, why can't you sleep?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't think we'll ever really accept he's gone."

"No...but I think we could get through it...together."

"My thoughts exactly."

----

Simplicity (98)

_Author's Note: Should I continue this in a longer oneshot or chapter fic? Let me know._

"I hate explaining things as 'it's complicated,' when it really is so simple."

"Oh? Why don't you enlighten me, Mr. Kirk?" Rodney smirked at his friend.

John shot him an exasperated look. "I love her and I don't know if she loves me back. That's how simple it is."

"So why are you making a big complicated deal out of it when you could just go tell her how you feel?"

John sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "That's the complicated part. I don't know how she'll react...if she'll hate me the rest of our lives or transfer out back to Earth."

Rodney grunted. "She wouldn't transfer back to Earth or hate you. I think...well, I think you should just go give it a shot."

"And if it blows up in my face?"

"You seem to be able to handle things blowing up in your face quite fine without any help," Rodney pointed out, taking a sip from his coffee mug. "You can blame me. She'll understand."

----

Caught Up in the Moment (99)

"Ahem," Rodney coughed, averting his gaze from the two leaders of Atlantis who were making out in front of the whole team. He looked over at Ronon, who had a look of amusement on his face; Teyla was holding back laughter; Evan Lorne was red in the face trying not to turn to his left and imitate Sheppard by sweeping up Laura in his arms; and Keller had a look in her eye as she watched Rodney that he couldn't quite read.

"Rodney, go do something useful," John managed to toss out before kissing Elizabeth again.

With those words, Jennifer bolted from her position and Rodney did something useful by kissing Keller, which prompted Evan to turn and sweep Laura into his arms, and then Teyla and Ronon began to laugh at all of them.

----

Rain (100)

John and Elizabeth lay side by side out on one of the piers, watching as the clouds rolled in to cover up the glow of the midnight stars. She had curled up against his side, drawing from his warmth. "D'you think we should go in before it starts raining?" he asked quietly.

Elizabeth blinked a few times. "I wouldn't mind getting wet," she replied, her right arm snaking over his stomach to get closer to him. "Besides, there's plenty of hot water in the city and my shower's big enough for the both of us."

John grinned. "Here it comes." The pitter-patter of rain began, and before long it drenched their clothes. John moved so he was above Elizabeth. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

And John kissed her.

----

**It took one year, but it's done. One hundred drabbles have been successfully Sparkified!**


End file.
